Bangtan A-Z Stories
by DiaMoon
Summary: Ch 4 Drug : Jimin yang uring-uringan dan Yoongi yang sibuk / "Kau ini seperti Yoongi hyung saja" / "Yoongi hyung ya..." / "Dia membutuhkan obatnya hyung" / "Pergilah... Aku mengandalkanmu" / YOONMIN *an : judul dan isi cerita mungkin tidak sinkron :')* / DLDR!
1. Ch 0 : Introduction

Bangtan A-Z Stories

.

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

 **A/N**

.

 **1.** Semua cast disini milik Big Hit Ent, keluarga, teman-teman mereka, etc. Kecuali cast khayalan saya xD

 **2.** Setiap cerita yang dipublish disini adalah hasil imajinasi saya.

 **3.** Cerita akan dipublish sesuai urutan alfabet dengan main cast yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap cerita (bisa semua member BTS atau hanya beberapa member saja). Pair yang akan ditulis (jika ceritanya genre romance) hanya NamJin, YoonMin, MinYoon, VMin dan TaeKook. (Hoseoknya sama saya *plakk)

 **4.** Genre untuk setiap cerita tidak selalu sama (fyi genre ff saya biasanya friendship, family, romance, drama, hurt/comfort dan angst)

 **5.** Semua ff disini rate T (paling tinggi Tplus lah ya xD)

 **6.** Jadwal publish tidak pasti (fyi saya agak susah membagi waktu menulis dengan kesibukan saya di dunia nyata(?). Harap dimaklumi)

 **7.** Warn! BxB (untuk cerita bergenre romance), typo(s), dsb.

 **8.** Seluruh judul dan informasi cerita akan ditulis di halaman ini. Jadi jika hanya mencari cerita dengan pair atau genre tertentu saja bisa scroll down di halaman ini untuk mencari tahu judul cerita mana saja yang termasuk dalam kategori yang dicari (n.n)

 **9.** Enjoy reading (n.n)

.

.

.

.

.

1\. **A** ffection

Cast : All BTS member

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Family

.

.

2\. **B** unny

Cast : TaeKook

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

3\. **C** offee

Cast : NamJin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

4\. **D** rug

Cast : YoonMin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance


	2. Ch 1 : Affection

\- **A** ffection -

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hidup, bekerja dan melakukan semuanya dalam sebuah grup tidaklah mudah._

 _Ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama kami bersama._

.

.

Suasana dorm BTS -begitu tim mereka disebut- tidak bisa dikatakan tenang seperti hunian tetangga-tetangga mereka. Setiap hari ada saja anggota yang membuat keributan di pagi hari, seperti...

"Yah! Ada apa dengan gagang pintu kamar mandi ini? Kenapa tidak bisa diputar?" gerutu Yoongi yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. "YA! KIM NAMJOON! Harus berapa kali aku memperbaiki pintu ini HAH?!" teriak Yoongi kesal.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui keahlian utama leader tim ini?

Merusak barang dalam sekali sentuh adalah bakat Kim Namjoon sejak lahir. Camkan itu.

"Astaga... Aku kesiangan"

Pemilik suara kali ini adalah anggota tertua di tim ini. Kim Seokjin.

Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yoongi, melangkah gontai sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk, lalu membeliak kaget saat menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Dimana Jungkook?" gumamnya dengan wajah panik.

Seokjin berputar memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di dorm itu, kecuali kamar para anggota termasuk kamarnya dan Yoongi. Saat tak menemukan keberadaan anggota termuda grup tersebut, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan tanpa mau repot mengetuk pintu, Seokjin segera menerobos pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Jungkook.

Seokjin berkacak pinggang di depan tubuh Jungkook yang masih nyaman bergelung dalam selimut sambil memeluk guling. Ia mengubah posisi tubuh Jungkook menjadi terlentang dengan gerakan kasar, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melalukan hal lain.

"Jeon Jungkook! Bangun atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan sebutir nasi pun untuk sarapanmu?"

"Aww~ Apa in--Ya! Ampun hyung... Ampun..."

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau bangun. Aku heran sekali padamu. Kau ini masih sekolah tapi hobi sekali bangun terlambat. Tsk!" omel Seokjin pada Jungkook.

Ya. Ini adalah ritual Seokjin setiap pagi. Membangunkan Jungkook dengan cara yang sangat tidak biasa dan tidak ada anggota yang bisa melakukannya selain dia.

Ritual membangunkan yang lebih pantas disebut penganiayaan. Berteriak memanggil nama lengkap Jungkook yang diiringi dengan ancaman dan omelan diakhir dan dibarengi dengan mencubit bagian dada Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga. Cara yang kejam namun sangat ampuh untuk membangunkan Jungkook yang selalu tidur seperti orang mati.

"Ah... Berisik sekali"

Seokjin yang masih kesal segera menoleh ke kasur yang ada diseberang kasur Jungkook.

"Bangun Namjoon! Kau ini leader tapi selalu bangun paling siang" semprot Seokjin seketika, yang membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau segera bangkit dari kasurnya sebelum omelan Seokjin merusak gendang telinganya.

"Tolong bangunkan anak-anak di kamar sebelah. Suruh Hobie ke dapur. Hari ini dia harus membantuku menyiapkan sarapan karena Yoongi sibuk membenahi pintu yang kau rusak semalam"

Tubuh Namjoon mendadak menegang. Ia baru ingat kemarin malam ia merusak gagang pintu kamar mandi mereka lagi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa.

"Itu salah Sejin hyung karena menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang ke kantor" elak Namjoon.

"Jangan beralasan kau Kim! Cepat bangunkan mereka dan bantu aku memperbaiki ini"

Yang terakhir adalah suara Yoongi.

Jangan menganggap Yoongi memiliki kemampuan seperti cenayang. Bukan.

Yoongi bisa merespon seperti itu karena ia tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Jungkook-Namjoon yang pintunya terbuka lebar saat Namjoon merespon ucapan Seokjin.

Yah... Begitulah salah satu pagi yang mereka lewati.

.

.

 _Orang bilang, kehidupan di dorm bersama orang-orang yang berasal dari latar belakang kehidupan yang berbeda-beda itu sangat tidak sehat dan tidak mengenakkan._

 _Mereka bilang, kami akan cenderung saling berkompetisi. Saling menjegal, saling menjatuhkan dan saling menusuk dari belakang. Tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati. Semuanya hanya topeng._

 _Namun kami tak seperti itu._

 _Tidak ada yang namanya saling menjegal, saling menjatuhkan dan saling menusuk dari belakang_.

 _Disini, yang ada hanya saling berbagi._

.

.

"Ah... Bagaimana ini?" Jungkook menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Wajahnya mengeruh. Terlihat khawatir, kesal dan kalut disaat yang bersamaan.

Seokjin yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel mendengarnya. Ia menutup novelnya dan memperhatikan adik terkecilnya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin pada Jungkook.

"Eum... Aku tidak mengerti dengan soal yang ini hyung" Jungkook menunjuk soal yang ia maksud.

Seokjin menunduk. Menatap buku Jungkook yang ada di atas meja sofa yang sejak tadi beralih fungsi menjadi meja belajar Jungkook.

"Arra" Seokjin mengangguk. "Duduk disebelahku dan berikan pensilmu padaku. Akan kuajarkan"

Jungkook mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Seokjin. Mereka berdua kemudian terlarut dalam suasana belajar yang benar-benar Jungkook sukai.

Demi Tuhan, Jungkook lebih suka diajarkan oleh Seokjin ketimbang gurunya yang galak dan menurutnya tidak bisa mengajar itu.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain -di kantor Big Hit Entertainment tepatnya- di ruang latihan, tampak empat anggota BTS sedang berkumpul bersama. Tiga diantaranya sedang berlatih koreografi sedangkan satu orang lainnya duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang memegang buku agenda berukuran sedang dan sebuah pensil. Ekspresi wajah keempatnya sama-sama serius.

Mereka berempat adalah Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ah... Kenapa susah sekali?" Taehyung menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kemudian berdiri di depan Taehyung dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan gerakan yang menurut Taehyung sangat susah.

"Coba lakukan dengan perlahan seperti ini" instruksi Hoseok.

Taehyung segera mengikuti gerakan Hoseok dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan gerak tubuh Hoseok sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Jimin yang sudah merasa bosan menguap lebar. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan koreografinya hari ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencukupkan kegiatan berlatih koreografinya sampai disini untuk hari ini.

Ekspresi wajah Jimin berubah mengeruh. Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini karena semua partner in crime-nya sedang sibuk. Taehyung sedang berlatih koreografi bersama Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah kembali ke dorm lebih dulu bersama Seokjin karena Jungkook memiliki banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Mau kembali ke dorm menyusul Jungkook dan Seokjin pun ia tidak bisa karena mereka berempat dan Namjoon yang kini sedang mengikuti meeting di ruangan lain sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama.

Jimin mendesah pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ruangan dengan mata yang mengamati pergerakan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Dan saat pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, ia menemukan hal bagus yang mungkin bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?"

Jimin berjongkok dihadapan Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan buku agenda dan pensil ditangannya. Wajah laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu menunduk dan terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang digarapnya.

"Lagu baru" sahut Yoongi singkat.

Jimin akhirnya mendaratkan pantatnya di lantai. Ia duduk bersila sambil memperhatikan setiap coretan yang Yoongi buat di lembar buku agendanya.

"Kenapa tidak membuatnya di studio saja?" tanya Jimin. Berusaha untuk merobek keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku bosan disana. Tidak ada inspirasi" sahut Yoongi dengan pandangan yang tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari buku agendanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang masih berlatih koreografi yang kadang diselingi oleh instruksi Hoseok untuk Taehyung atau rengekan kesal Taehyung yang tidak berhasil meniru gerakan Hoseok dengan baik.

"Argh! Kenapa tidak ada yang pas?"

Geraman tiba-tiba dari Yoongi membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut. Jimin kemudian memperhatikan setiap tulisan Yoongi di lembar buku agenda tersebut, yang berhasil membuat keningnya mengerut.

"Lirik lagunya?"

"Ya" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa aku bisa membantu?" tanya Jimin.

"Silahkan saja"

Yoongi kemudian menyerahkan ponsel beserta headsetnya pada Jimin. Menyuruh Jimin untuk mendengarkan nada lagu baru tersebut bersama dengan aransemen musik yang Yoongi garap seadanya.

"Wah... Keren sekali" puji Jimin saat alunan nada dan musik yang ia dengarkan telah habis terputar. "Aku coba ya hyung"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jimin menguasai buku agenda dan pensilnya.

"Apa ini bisa?" Jimin menyodorkan buku agenda Yoongi ke pemiliknya dengan raut wajah yang cukup cerah setelah hampir 15 menit berkutat dengan ponsel, headset, buku agenda dan pensil yang semuanya adalah milik Yoongi.

Yoongi menerima buku agendanya lalu membaca tulisan Jimin yang tergores disana dengan seksama.

"Yang benar saja? Apa ini bisa disebut lirik?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajah datar khas dirinya, yang dihadiahi cengiran oleh Jimin.

"Maaf hyung... Aku hanya mencoba" Jimin mengusap tengkuknya. Malu.

Yoongi menghela napas sebelum membalikkan halaman buku agendanya. Mengganti lembar yang berisi tulisan Jimin dengan lembar baru yang masih bersih tanpa coretan.

"Pemotongan suku kata dengan ketukan nadanya sudah pas. Maksud dari lirik yang kau buat pun aku paham dan artinya sudah sesuai dengan lirik bagian lain yang sudah selesai kukerjakan. Hanya saja kata-kata yang kau pilih tidak mencerminkan sebuah lirik lagu" Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas sebelum kembali menatap lembar buku agendanya yang masih kosong tersebut. "Mau belajar cara membuat lirik yang baik, Park Jimin?"

Jimin terkejut dengan tawaran Yoongi. Tidak biasanya seorang Min Yoongi menawarkan hal sebagus ini pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Bukan karena Yoongi pelit, tetapi karena laki-laki itu tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang merepotkan dirinya. Seperti mengajar misalnya. Dan Jimin baru saja mendapat penawaran yang sangat langka dari Yoongi.

"Tidak ada penawaran untuk yang kedua kalinya, Park"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan senyum lima jari yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Aku mau hyung!" ucap Jimin penuh semangat.

.

.

 _Tapi terkadang semuanya tak berjalan dengan mulus sesuai dengan harapan yang ada di benak kami masing-masing._

 _Terkadang kami juga bertengkar._

.

.

"Siapa yang bertugas mencuci baju kemarin?"

Jimin berjalan mengelilingi dorm dengan sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Pandangan matanya yang biasanya penuh kelembutan dan keramahan itu pun berubah menajam. Terlihat begitu kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu siapa yang bertugas mencuci pakaian kemarin?" ucap Jimin tanpa basa basi.

"Sepertinya Taehyung. Kemarin aku melihatnya di ruang cuci" jawab Hoseok seadanya. "Aku ke kantor duluan ya. Aku ada janji meeting dengan hyungdeul dan Namjoon" Hoseok menepuk bahu Jimin dua kali sebelum melangkah menuju pintu dorm. "Ah iya, nanti jangan menunggu Jungkook. Katanya dia akan langsung ke kantor sepulang sekolah nanti. Setelah Taehyung datang, segera susul kami ke kantor, oke? Taehyung mungkin akan datang sekitar 20 menit lagi" ucap Hoseok sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu dorm.

Hanya ia dan Taehyung?

Oke, ini kesempatan.

.

"Aku pu--"

Pluk!

Jimin melemparkan T-shirt berwarna putih yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari genggaman tangannya ke wajah Taehyung.

"--lang. Ya! Ada apa ini?" tanya Taehyung yang terkejut dengan aksi Jimin tadi.

Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam sambil mengayunkan dagunya. Memberi Taehyung pesan nonverbal menunjuk T-shirt yang ia lempar tadi.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kalau mencuci pakaian kau harus memisahkan pakaian berwarna putih dengan pakaian berwarna lainnya. Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat!"

Taehyung merentangkan T-shirt yang Jimin lempar tadi dan terkejut melihat noda berwarna merah keunguan di bagian depan T-shirt tersebut. Noda lunturan.

"Jim.. Maaf.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada baju yang luntur. Kemarin--"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan" potong Jimin. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu lalu kita ke kantor. Kita sudah ditunggu di basement" sahut Jimin sebelum melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang merasa bersalah padanya.

.

Di tempat lain, ketegangan yang lain terjadi.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling melempar tatapan dingin satu sama lain, yang membuat Hoseok menghela napas lelah melihat keduanya.

"Baiklah, kutunggu keputusan kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku percaya pada kalian semua"

Bang Sihyuk, CEO Big Hit Entertainment itu menepuk bahu Namjoon dan Yoongi secara bergantian dan memberikan senyuman ramahnya pada Hoseok sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini?" ucap Hoseok. Memancing kedua rekannya untuk angkat bicara. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menangani kedua rekannya yang sama-sama keras kepala ini. Ia sudah pusing memikirkan lagu yang ia garap dan bertambah pusing melihat tingkah kedua rekannya ini.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku ingin agar Jin hyung mendapat part lebih banyak dari yang sudah tertulis disini. Aku tidak mau penggemar dan masyarakat luas berpikiran buruk tentang grup kita dan kemampuan bernyanyi Jin hyung jika Jin hyung hanya mendapat part sesedikit ini" ucap Namjoon tegas dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada Yoongi. Masih menatap laki-laki yang berumur lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau juga sudah mendengar jawabanku, bukan? Pembagian part berdasarkan jenis suara itu sangat penting untuk keindahan sebuah lagu. Aku tidak bisa memberi Jin hyung porsi lebih karena jenis suara Jin hyung sebenarnya tidak begitu cocok untuk lagu ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu" tolak Yoongi yang balas menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan dingin dan raut datar khas dirinya.

Hoseok menghela napas kembali. 'Ini rumit' batin Hoseok.

.

.

 _Namun pertengkaran yang terjadi tidak pernah berlarut-larut, karena kami tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik._

 _Bersabar, berbesar hati dan mau mengakui kesalahan adalah pelajaran utama yang sudah kami tempa sejak kami disatukan dalam sebuah tim._

 _Kalaupun sama-sama keras kepala, pasti ada satu orang yang menjadi penengah._

.

.

Seokjin berlari menyusuri koridor yang begitu dihapalnya. Ia sudah terlambat!

"Ah... Hobie pasti akan mengomeliku nanti" gerutunya dengan wajah pasrah.

Seokjin menormalkan deru napasnya yang tersengal begitu ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia kemudian memutar gagang pintu itu dengan perlahan dan mendorongnya dengan gerakan perlahan juga. Takut mengganggu konsentrasi rekan-rekannya yang diyakininya kini sudah memulai latihan mereka. Namun saat pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar, Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Ada yang tidak beres' pikir Seokjin.

Ruangan yang biasanya berisik oleh suara musik itu terasa sepi. Ia melihat semua rekannya duduk berjauhan, kecuali Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Seokjin pun menghampiri Hoseok dan Jungkook yang posisi duduknya paling dekat dengan pintu. Ia menyampaikan permohonan maafnya karena sudah datang terlambat dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada mereka berdua sebelum duduk dan bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Hobie, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seokjin dengan suara pelan. Ia melirik memperhatikan Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jimin yang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di sudut ruangan yang berbeda.

"Taehyung dan Jimin sepertinya bertengkar karena masalah pakaian. Tadi pagi saat semua orang sudah pergi keluar dorm aku mendengar Jimin memaki orang yang mendapat tugas mencuci pakaian kemarin. Setahuku yang mencuci pakaian kemarin adalah Taehyung" jawab Hoseok.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi? Tidak biasanya mereka begini" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Mengenai itu..."

Hoseok pun menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui pada Seokjin dengan Jungkook yang setia menjadi pendengar dan pengamat yang baik selama Hoseok dan Seokjin berinteraksi.

.

Seokjin menghela napas lelah. Ini sudah satu jam sejak mereka kembali ke dorm setelah sebelumnya mereka makan malam bersama. Suasana yang melingkupi mereka masih tetap sama. Hening.

Hoseok yang biasanya selalu berisik dan Jungkook yang biasanya selalu tidak bisa diam pun mendadak menjadi pendiam.

Demi Tuhan, Seokjin tidak menyukai ini. Ia lebih memilih adik-adiknya ini berisik sepanjang waktu hingga waktu menjelang tidur malam daripada melihat mereka diam membisu membuat suasana dorm mereka seperti di kuburan.

"Mau terus begini sampai kapan?" ucap Seokjin, yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut melirik padanya.

Ya. Semua anggota BTS memang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm tanpa terkecuali. Tapi mereka semua hanya diam. Asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing, Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sibuk dengan buku agenda dan alat tulis ditangan masing-masing, dan Jungkook yang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian yang bermasalah" desah Seokjin. "Kalau ada diantara kalian yang memang mempunyai masalah dengan anggota lainnya, segera selesaikan masalah kalian tersebut. Jangan hanya diam saja dan membuat suasana seburuk ini"

Seokjin menghela napas sejenak. Ia memperhatikan setiap wajah yang menatapnya.

"Dengar, Bang PDnim pernah menasehati kita agar tidak berlarut-larut dalam sebuah permasalahan. Benar?"

Semua anggota mengangguk.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa diselesaikan, kalian bisa membagi masalah kalian pada kami yang tidak terlibat. Jangan hanya memendamnya sendiri dan menjadi keras kepala"

Namjoon dan Yoongi seketika menundukkan wajah mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari masalah yang paling urgen" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih menunduk. "Namjoon, Yoongi, ada apa dengan kalian? Tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini"

Walaupun Seokjin sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Hoseok, tapi ia ingin agar anggota yang bermasalah itu sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padanya. Ini adalah salah satu cara Seokjin untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi dalam tim yang telah melambungkan namanya tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku?" tanya Seokjin saat melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi sama-sama tak bergeming.

"Namjoon, jawab aku" titah Seokjin pada Namjoon.

Dimanapun, orang pasti akan menyuruh yang lebih tua untuk bercerita. Tapi Seokjin lebih percaya pada Namjoon yang notabene lebih muda bila dibandingkan dengan Yoongi.

Kenapa?

Karena Seokjin tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Min Yoongi. Yoongi juga orang yang sangat irit bicara dan tidak suka dibantah. Oleh karena itu Seokjin tidak mau memberikan kesempatan pertama pada Yoongi untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Begini hyung, aku hanya ingin Yoongi hyung memberikan tambahan part menyanyi untukmu di lagu utama album baru kita. Kupikir kita harus menyanyikan lagu kita dengan porsi yang adil sehingga tidak ada anggota yang terlihat terlalu menonjol atau terlalu tenggelam bila dibandingkan dengan anggota lainnya" jelas Namjoon.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Seokjin. "Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan part lebih untukmu karena..." Yoongi melirik Namjoon sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Seokjin. "...kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku, bukan? Aku selalu menggarap setiap lagu dengan mempertimbangkan suara orang yang akan menyanyikan lagu yang kugarap tersebut supaya lagu itu enak didengar dan bisa memuaskan orang yang mendengarnya"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa menambah part bernyanyimu hyung, karena kurasa suaramu kurang cocok di lagu ini" Yoongi terdiam sejenak. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Yoongi kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Seokjin kembali menghela napas. Sementara itu Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan, dan Jungkook yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan kakak-kakaknya kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya karena tugas-tugas itu harus dikumpul besok.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan hari ini juga" ucap Seokjin mengawali. "Namjoon, aku mengerti dengan segala kekhawatiranmu. Menjadi leader memang tidak mudah. Aku paham dengan semua beban yang kau pikul"

Seokjin menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan. Aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang netizen gunjingkan tentang diriku. Aku juga tidak masalah dengan part menyanyiku yang sedikit" Kali ini Seokjin menatap Yoongi. "Kalau itu memang yang terbaik untuk kita semua, kenapa tidak? Selama kita semua bisa menghadapinya bersama, kenapa kita tidak memilih cara tersebut?"

Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa menit.

"Namjoon, aku mengerti dengan maksud dari keinginanmu itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang juga menatapnya dan memberikan satu senyuman hangat untuknya, yang dibalas senyuman kaku oleh Namjoon. "Tapi kita tahu bahwa usaha Yoongi selama ini selalu berhasil. Jadi aku akan mengikuti apapun keputusannya" Seokjin melirik Yoongi yang masih menunduk.

"Mengenai pendapat orang lain tentang diriku, tenang saja... Sebentar lagi aku akan membungkam mulut mereka dengan kerja kerasku. Jangan khawatir" Seokjin kembali melempar senyum pada Namjoon.

"Dan untuk Yoongi, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku. Aku percaya dengan semua usaha dan kerja kerasmu. Bukankah semua itu untuk kesuksesan tim yang kita banggakan ini?" Seokjin menepuk kedua bahu Yoongi dua kali, yang mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari Yoongi.

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku bisa melihat kalian saling berpelukan dan meminta maaf satu sama lain?"

Baik Namjoon maupun Yoongi sama-sama menoleh. Menatap satu sama lain dengan kening mengerut.

"Bukankah berjabat tangan saja sudah cukup?" protes Yoongi.

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya kalian berpelukan. Aku tidak menerima bantahan" sahut Seokjin.

Dengan wajah keruhnya, Yoongi dengan berat hati mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon yang duduk disampingnya dengan tangan terbuka. Sementara itu Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan menerima pelukan itu dengan kedua tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yoongi.

Seokjin, Jimin dan Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Hoseok yang tidak melewatkan momen tersebut sedikitpun ikut tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang siaga dengan kamera ponselnya -mengabadikan momen yang menurutnya sangat langka tersebut. Sementara itu, Jungkook yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan tugasnya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan diri agar tidak tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Baiklah, masalah yang ini selesai. Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan masalah satunya"

Senyum di wajah Taehyung dan Jimin seketika memudar.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian, 95liner?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak ada hyung. Hanya masalah kecil" sanggah Jimin.

"Aku permisi ke kamar sebentar hyung" ucap Taehyung sebelum beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya sejak tadi.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka hingga Taehyung kembali dengan sebuah tas kantong kertas berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Jim, untukmu" Taehyung menyodorkan tas tersebut pada Jimin.

Jimin menerimanya dan melihat isi dari tas tersebut.

Satu, dua... Ada tiga bungkus pakaian dalam tas tersebut.

"Tae... Ini..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jim. Kemarin aku terburu-buru karena aku memiliki janji temu dengan teman-teman lamaku, jadi aku tidak sempat memisahkan pakaian berwarna putih dengan pakaian berwarna lainnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau baju baru Jungkook ternyata luntur" jelas Taehyung. "Itu pakaian baru untuk mengganti pakaianmu yang terkena lunturan. Semoga kau menyukai modelnya" ucap Taehyung lagi.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengenai baju itu... Um... Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Aku... Agh! Kenapa kau memberiku pakaian sebanyak ini? Kau hanya merusak satu, jadi kau hanya perlu menggantinya satu juga. Ah! Kau ini selalu saja pemborosan" omel Jimin yang dihadiahi cengiran oleh Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa Jim, ambil saja. Aku memang berniat untuk memberikannya padamu kemarin, tapi aku lupa dan terlelap begitu saja setelah pulang dari kantor karena terlalu mengantuk"

"Jadi kau tidak membelinya karena kau merasa bersalah? Kau membelinya karena kau memang ingin memberikannya padaku?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

O-ow... Sepertinya ia salah... Lagi...

"Jim, bukan begitu maksudnya. Ya! Hei!"

Taehyung mengejar Jimin yang merajuk dan berniat untuk mengunci dirinya di kamar yang mereka tempati bersama. Bersama Hoseok juga tentu saja.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Kalau kau mengunci pintunya aku dan Hoseok hyung tidur dimana?" Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan gerakan yang cukup brutal.

"Terserah! Dimana saja!" balas Jimin dari dalam kamar.

Semua anggota -minus Jimin dan Taehyung tentu saja- tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Bagi mereka Taehyung dan Jimin seperti sedang bermain drama. Sangat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok sampai memekik gemas melihatnya.

Sebenarnya pertengkaran Jimin dan Taehyung tidak mengkhawatirkan, karena keduanya mudah untuk saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Seokjin hanya mencoba untuk menjadi penengah yang adil saja. Karena itu ia sengaja memancing keduanya agar mau berbicara. Tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka jika pertengkaran mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Ah! Tas milik Jimin" celetuk Seokjin tak sengaja.

Hoseok yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri -jahil dan berisik- menampilkan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Jiminie... Kalau kau tidak menyukai pakaian yang Taehyung berikan padamu ini, biar pakaian ini menjadi milikku, Jungkookie dan Jin hyung saja. Oke?"

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, selamanya kau tidak boleh menempati kamar ini lagi hyung!" sahut Jimin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan bertukar kamar dengan Namjoon"

"YA!"

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu menjelang tidur malam mereka dengan kegiatan rutin mereka. Berbincang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Minus Jimin tentu saja, karena ia masih betah mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

.

.

 _Aku merasa sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dan dipersatukan ke dalam sebuah tim dengan orang-orang seperti mereka._

 _Disini aku tidak hanya belajar, mengenal dan memahami tentang apa itu usaha dan kerja sama dalam sebuah tim saja, tetapi juga belajar tentang hal yang dinamakan **berbagi**._

 _Susah, senang, sedih, bahagia, semuanya telah kami lalui bersama._

 _Tawa dan tangis pun kami bagi bersama._

 _Dan yang terpenting adalah aku mengenal bentuk **kasih sayang** yang lain, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kurasakan._

 ** _Persahabatan_**

.

.


	3. Ch 2 : Bunny

\- **B** unny -

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook bersenandung riang. Langkahnya terlihat sangat ringan walaupun kedua lengannya sibuk memeluk kantong cokelat ukuran sedang yang hampir tidak muat menampung wortel-wortel segar yang baru saja ia beli di toko swalayan yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari tempat yang ia tuju.

Berat?

Tentu saja.

Tapi tidak masalah baginya, karena wortel-wortel itu akan ia berikan pada teman-teman kecil yang tidak akan pernah menghianatinya. Teman-temannya yang lucu dan berbulu tebal.

"Anyyeo--"

Jungkook refleks menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat ada orang lain di tempat itu. Orang itu sedang berjongkok di depan kandang, membelakangi Jungkook. Tangan-tangannya yang berjemari panjang sibuk mengelus salah satu dari tujuh ekor yang ada. Kesayangan Jungkook, si putih.

Jungkook sudah hapal dengan perawakan itu. Orang itu selalu datang di hari sabtu seperti ini, kurang lebih 3 bulan belakangan ini. Dan dia hampir selalu mengenakan hoodie itu. Hoodie hitam yang terlihat sangat pas dengan perawakannya.

Apakah Jungkook mengenalnya?

Tidak.

Jungkook itu introvert tingkat parah. Jangankan menyapa, baru melihat orang asing disekitarnya saja ia sudah menunduk sambil meneguk ludah gugup. Tipe orang pemalu yang sangat keterlaluan. Ia bahkan hampir tak punya teman di sekolahnya.

Dan beginilah posisi Jungkook saat orang tersebut datang ke tempat ini. Jungkook hanya akan berdiri dibelakang tembok yang berada tak jauh dari kandang. Ia akan diam mengamati interaksi orang tersebut dengan teman-teman berbulunya hingga orang tersebut pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi kali ini Jungkook akan berani. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia bertemu untuk yang ke 15 kalinya dengan orang tersebut, ia akan menyapanya. Walaupun Jungkook harus mati-matian menahan gelombang malu yang selalu membelenggunya setiap saat, kecuali saat sedang di rumah.

"U-um... Maaf mengganggu... A-annyeong..." sapa Jungkook dengan suara terbata yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Orang tersebut menghentikan elusannya pada gumpalan bulu berwarna putih yang kini melompat mendekati pintu kandangnya.

"Bunny"

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit. Ia memang tidak asing dengan panggilan itu saat orang tersebut berada disini. Tapi ia heran. Mana ada kelinci bernama Bunny di kandang ini? Foto dan nama setiap kelinci di kandang tersebut bahkan terpampang dengan jelas disisi kandang.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Ayo kesini. Teman-teman kecil ini bahkan sudah kelaparan. Lihat!" Orang tersebut menunjuk kelinci putih bernama Milky yang kini sedang menggigit-gigit rumput liar yang tumbuh disamping kandang. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku sebelum melangkah mendekat. Tangan kirinya masih memeluk kantong itu dengan kuat, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil dua wortel. Yang satu untuk Milky dan yang satunya untuk teman Milky yang berbulu cokelat muda, Candy.

"Itu pasti berat. Biarkan aku membantumu"

Orang tersebut bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Mengambil alih kantong tersebut dari tangan Jungkook saat dilihatnya Jungkook seperti kesusahan saat hendak memberikan wortel-wortel itu pada kelinci-kelinci lucu tersebut.

"N-ne... Terima ka--"

Mata Jungkook melebar saat melihat wajah itu.

"E-ee... Sunbaenim?"

Orang tersebut tersenyum ringan. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Senyum khas yang begitu Jungkook hapal.

Mengenalnya?

Tidak. Bukan mengenal. Hanya tahu.

Dia adalah senior Jungkook di sekolahnya yang sekarang. Satu tingkat diatas Jungkook. Seorang siswa yang tergolong cerdas dan merupakan salah satu siswa populer di sekolah mereka.

"Suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan. Sambil menyelam minum air... Hm... Tidak sia-sia ternyata"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap bingung seniornya yang mulai membagikan satu persatu wortel pada kelinci lainnya. Membantu Jungkook.

"Maaf karena selama ini selalu merepotkanmu. Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya mengenal mereka lebih lama bila dibandingkan denganmu. Kalau saja waktu itu tidak pindah rumah, mungkin yang ada di posisimu sekarang adalah aku" Laki-laki berpakaian gelap itu kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak" ucapnya sambil menatap Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menelan ludah gugup sambil mengangguk kaku.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka yang kini sama-sama duduk di depan kandang dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Jungkook masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sedangkan seniornya kembali bermain bersama Milky dan Candy.

"Bunny, kau yang terbaik!"

Jungkook kembali mengernyit sambil memperhatikan seniornya yang mencium gemas Milky.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, senior Jungkook itu menoleh. Membuat Jungkook salah tingkah hingga rona merah di kedua pipinya terlihat sangat jelas.

Laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook.

"Disini pasti penuh"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang kaget saat seniornya itu tiba-tiba mengusap dahinya yang tanpa ia sadari berkerut.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku memanggil Milky dengan sebutan Bunny"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah. Biar kuberitahu"

Laki-laki itu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan teduh. Tipe pandangan mata yang begitu Jungkook sukai.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar walaupun mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya"

Jungkook masih menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bingung. Membuat laki-laki itu kembali mengembangkan senyum yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Jungkook sukai.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Kim Taehyung. Kelas 2-1. Aku menyukai kelinci-kelinci lucu disini, tapi ada satu yang bisa membuatku benar-benar jatuh hati. Dia adalah..."

 _Chu~_

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

"...Bunny-ku yang manis"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekspresi di wajah Jungkook. Ia kemudian membelai pipi Jungkook yang kembali bersemu merah dengan lembut sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung kemudian bangkit. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di saku hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Bunny" pamitnya sebelum melangkah menjauhi Jungkook yang masih belum sadar dari segala keterkejutannya.

"Y-yang barusan itu...apa?" gumam Jungkook lirih dengan sebelah tangan yang meraba bibirnya.

.

.


	4. Ch 3 : Coffee

\- **C** offee -

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menumpukan dagunya diatas meja dengan wajah keruh. Matanya menatap fokus kertas-kertas lusuh yang sudah berulangkali diperhatikannya. Dahinya mengerut. Merasa marah dengan seseorang sekaligus kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin jika Seokjin punya kekuatan seperti superhero-superhero kesayangan salah satu adiknya, kertas-kertas dihadapannya itu sudah terbakar sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah Jin hyung... Nanti kau pusing sendiri"

Sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kesibukannya membuat Seokjin menoleh.

"Diam kau, Jimin. Kalau tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang sudah bajingan itu ambil aku tak yakin bisa bekerja dengan benar. Lagipula aku akan membuat pencapaian bulan ini mengganti yang sudah hilang"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Target penjualan bulan ini" sahut Seokjin. "Di laporannya nanti memang akan ditulis seperti biasa, karena kelebihannya akan dianggap menutupi lubang yang ada" jelasnya lagi. "Mungkin dengan menjual wajah dua orang itu cafe kita akan ramai--oh! Kalau kau bersedia wajahmu juga boleh"

Jimin tersenyum kecut. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih bekerja ekstra di dapur daripada didiamkan Yoongi hyung satu bulan"

Seokjin terkekeh geli.

"Ah iya! Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa anak-anak itu belum datang?"

Jimin melirik jam tangannya. "Jam setengah sembilan. Ah... Aku harus memanggang cake-nya sekarang" ucapnya sebelum memasuki dapur. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang kini berjalan kesana kemari dengan wajah kesal bercampur khawatir.

"Mereka ini benar-benar... Ish... Awas saja kalau datang nanti. Aku benar-benar akan menjual mereka" dumal Seokjin yang diiringi dengan tawa kecil Jimin yang mendengarkan semuanya dari dapur.

Menit demi menit terlewati hingga kaki Seokjin berhenti bergerak. Ini adalah 15 menit terakhir sebelum cafe buka dan anak-anak yang Seokjin nantikan tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga.

"Mereka semakin menambah beban pikiranku" gumamnya sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu cafe.

Niatnya adalah menunggu anak-anak itu di teras cafe dan akan langsung mengomelinya jika mereka datang nanti. Tapi sepertinya Seokjin harus merelakan niatnya itu, karena di teras cafenya ada seorang laki-laki berpenampilan urakan -menurutnya- sedang duduk bersandar di kursi yang ada disana. Laki-laki itu menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang dipadupadankan dengan jaket dan celana jeans belel serta sebuah topi kupluk yang terlihat usang. Seokjin sedikit risih melihatnya.

"Ah! Maaf!"

Laki-laki itu segera bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya sesaat setelah ia tak sengaja melihat eksistensi Seokjin dibalik pintu cafe yang masih tertutup. Ia membungkuk sopan untuk meminta maaf pada Seokjin yang malah bingung dengan tingkah laki-laki itu.

Seokjin memang risih, tapi ia tidak senang dengan orang yang meminta maaf padanya karena kesalahan yang tidak Seokjin ketahui. Karena itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Seokjin membuka pintu cafe dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa anda meminta maaf?" tanya Seokjin.

Dilihatnya laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Jika diperhatikan, visual laki-laki itu tak seburuk penilaian Seokjin terhadap penampilannya. Ia tampan sebenarnya. Tapi Seokjin tidak mengerti dengan style laki-laki yang mungkin seusia dengannya ini.

"Aku duduk di depan cafemu sejak tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya menunggu cafemu buka"

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Namun dahinya sedikit berkerut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa manusia dihadapannya ini tahu jika cafe ini miliknya. Karena yang tahu jika ini adalah cafe miliknya hanyalah sebagian kecil orang yang sudah menjadi pelanggan cafenya sejak cafe ini berdiri. Dan Seokjin sangat hapal dengan wajah-wajah mereka. Tidak termasuk laki-laki ini. Atau tadi laki-laki itu hanya asal bicara saja? Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya. Menepis sendiri pemikiran tak pentingnya.

"Sebentar lagi cafe buka. Mau masuk ke dalam sekarang? Aku akan memberikan diskon untukmu"

Mata laki-laki itu seketika berbinar senang. Ia mengangguk sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan senyum yang mengiringi setelahnya. Membuat dimple dikedua pipinya terlihat jelas dan membuat Seokjin terpaku.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu. Seokjin seperti mengalami dejavu. Yang berbeda hanyalah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh tokoh-tokohnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa mereka kupecat saja ya?" selorohnya, yang membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Kalau kau memecat mereka rencanamu untuk bulan ini dan bulan-bulan berikutnya akan hancur berantakan hyung" celetuk Jimin.

Seokjin merengut kesal. Ingin membalas, tapi apa yang dikatakan Jimin itu ada benarnya. Lagipula kalau mencari orang baru, belum tentu orang itu mau disuruh secara sukarela seperti anak-anak yang sudah Seokjin anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Ah... Jimin juga.

"Kalau mereka datang nanti aku akan dengan sukarela menggantikanmu memukul mereka hyung. Eh... Tidak... Hanya untuk Taehyung saja. Jungkook tetap bagianmu hyung"

Seokjin terkikik melihat ekspresi Jimin.

Jangan salah... Walaupun Jungkook yang termuda diantara mereka, tapi anak itu yang paling susah untuk ditaklukkan. Ia hanya akan mendengarkan Seokjin dan Jimin adalah orang yang selalu menjadi target untuk ia bully. Taehyung? Dia ada di posisi tengah-tengah.

Tok, tok, tok

Seokjin dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu cafe. Namun ekspresi mereka berbeda. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, sementara Seokjin mengulas senyum tipis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seokjin berjalan ke arah pintu. Mengulas senyum tipisnya kembali dengan tangan yang meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau kepagian lagi Namjoon-ssi. Tidak ada diskon untukmu karena sepertinya kau sengaja setelah dua kali kuberi diskon"

Bertanya siapa Namjoon dan kenapa Seokjin seperti sudah mengenalnya dengan baik?

Namjoon adalah laki-laki urakan 2 hari lalu yang kemarin datang di jam yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya dan hari ini datang lebih pagi lagi. Seokjin mengenalnya dengan baik karena selama dua hari itu mereka sudah mengobrol banyak. Namjoon bahkan membantu Seokjin menghitung berapa banyak kerugian cafenya karena ada salah satu rekan kerja Seokjin yang kabur setelah mengambil beberapa amplop uang di brankas. Ya... Kertas-kertas lusuh yang Seokjin pandangi 2 hari lalu itu. Dan laki-laki itu sukses membuat Seokjin semakin kagum karena kecerdasannya menyusun data acak yang dikacaukan mantan rekan kerja brengseknya itu.

Namjoon terkekeh sambil menggeleng. "Bukan maksudku untuk mendapat diskon darimu Seokjin-ssi. Hari ini aku melarikan diri dan harus segera bersembunyi. Jadi tak ada pilihan selain datang terlalu pagi"

Cengiran terlihat di wajah Namjoon saat laki-laki itu melihat Seokjin mendengus.

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa kehilangan spot favoritku disini. Jadi aku harus datang sebelum penggemar dua rekan kerjamu memenuhi semua kursi di tempat ini" lanjutnya, yang membuat Seokjin terbahak pelan.

Ya. Seminggu belakangan ini cafenya memang selalu ramai. Banyak gadis SMA dan mahasiswi yang datang untuk duduk selama satu hingga dua atau tiga jam hanya untuk bisa menyapa Taehyung dan Jungkook--dua rekan kerjanya yang hobi datang terlambat. Dan jumlah pengunjung cafenya meningkat tajam setelah ia benar-benar menjual wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia memasang wajah mereka berdua di selebaran cafe dan membuat orang-orang bahkan rela mengantri berjam-jam demi mendapat tempat duduk hanya untuk menikmati paras tampan Taehyung dan Jungkook lebih lama.

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini? Apa kau tidak menyuruh pelangganmu ini duduk di dalam dan membiarkannya memesan sesuatu untuk bisa dimakan dan diminum?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Seperti biasa... Tapi dua porsi ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

Dalam setiap langkahnya Seokjin berpikir. Ada apa dengan waffle dan americano? Kenapa Namjoon selalu memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama? Seokjin merasa oke dengan waffle, karena makanan yang terasa cukup lembut dilidah itu memiliki rasa manis dari madu yang disiramkan diatasnya. Lalu americano yang dipesan Namjoon? Ewh... Membayangkan minuman itu saja sudah membuat Seokjin bergidik. Kopi pahit tanpa gula dimana nikmatnya?

"Hyung! Kenapa sudah menerima pelanggan? Ini bahkan baru jam setengah sembilan"

Seokjin terkesiap saat suara Jimin tiba-tiba terdengar di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak itu merengut lucu.

"Semua hal yang kita jual belum ada yang siap hyung"

Seokjin tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Jimin. "Siapkan dua waffle dan dua americano saja dulu. Yang lain bisa dikerjakan nanti"

Mata Jimin melebar. Ia terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau suka americano hyung? Wah~" Jimin kehabisan kata-kata.

Seokjin mendorong pelan kepala Jimin. "Bukan untukku. Semuanya untuk Namjoon"

"Wah~ Kalian semakin dekat saja. Jangan-jangan Namjoon itu pacar barumu. Ayo mengaku saja hyung" goda Jimin yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan di kepalanya oleh Seokjin.

"Berani menggodaku sekali lagi aku akan membuat nasibmu sama seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook. Wajahmu yang imut ini lumayan juga untuk dipasarkan. Nanti pasti akan ada banyak perempuan dan laki-laki tampan--"

"Aku akan mengerjakan pesanannya sekarang"

Seokjin tertawa saat melihat wajah keruh Jimin yang dibarengi dengan langkah menghentak khas Jimin jika laki-laki itu sedang kesal.

"Tolong tambahkan satu potong untuk setiap porsi wafflenya ya~" teriak Seokjin yang disahuti 'ya' oleh Jimin.

.

.

Pesanan Namjoon sudah jadi dan Seokjin sendiri yang mengantarkannya karena Jimin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan pekerjaan Seokjin sendiri sudah selesai sejak sebelum kemunculan Namjoon di teras cafe.

Seokjin menggeleng kagum melihat tingkah Namjoon yang makan seperti orang yang kelaparan dua hari namun tetap terlihat rapi. Tidak ada remah waffle ataupun noda madu disekitar bibirnya sedikitpun walau ia makan dengan cara yang cukup brutal. Jangan lupa americanonya yang sudah tandas satu gelas. Membuat Seokjin meneguk ludah payah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan. Kapan terakhir kau makan?" tanya Seokjin asal karena ia dan Namjoon tidak terlibat perbincangan apapun sejak ia menghidangkan pesanan laki-laki itu. Namjoon terlalu sibuk dengan dua porsi waffle dihadapannya dan mengabaikan keberadaan Seokjin yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Huh?" Namjoon meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah kemarin siang... Hm... Molla... Aku tidak ingat" ucapnya santai sebelum kembali memasukkan potongan waffle ke dalam mulutnya.

"Astaga... Kau gila!" Seokjin terperanjat kaget.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengan Seokjin jika laki-laki penyuka warna pink ini sangat fanatik dengan yang namanya kesehatan. Ia bahkan tak akan segan menegur atau menolong orang yang tidak dikenalnya jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang kesehatan dan keselamatan jiwa-raga.

Alis Namjoon naik satu. "Apanya yang gila? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Partner kerjaku bahkan lebih gila lagi. Ia rela tidak makan jika ia punya kesempatan untuk tidur selama yang ia bisa. Dan dia pernah tidak makan hampir tiga hari karena bekerja dan tidur"

"Apa?" Seokjin kembali terkejut. "Sebenarnya pekerjaan macam apa yang kau tekuni? Kenapa sampai tidak makan? Apa bosmu tidak memberikan istirahat makan siang padamu? Atau ia memberimu tugas terlalu berat dan banyak?"

Namjoon terkekeh. Ia menelan potongan terakhir wafflenya setelah mengunyahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Seokjin.

"Pekerjaanku... Kurasa aku hanya seorang tukang curhat" Namjoon menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku bekerja sesuka hatiku. Tidak ada bos... Ah... Bukan... Ada. Tapi aku tak selalu dibawah pengawasan dan kontrolnya. Tak ada waktu bekerja yang pasti untukku. Semuanya kutentukan sendiri. Jadi, jika aku sudah terlalu larut aku akan melupakan semuanya termasuk urusan makan. Yang wajib hanya mandi dan minum"

Seokjin menggeleng prihatin. "Kau tahu? Kesehatan adalah hal yang paling utama. Kau harus lebih peduli pada tubuhmu sendiri jika tidak ingin mati muda"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku tahu... Tapi aku bisa apa?" sahutnya, yang ditanggapi oleh gendikkan ringan oleh Seokjin.

"Habiskan apa yang sudah kau pesan. Jika masih lapar kau bisa memesan sesuatu lagi. Datangi saja counter di depan. Aku harus membalik papan di pintu dan membantu Jimin karena bocah-bocah itu belum muncul juga.

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Seokjin berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

"Wah~ Isinya"

Decak kekaguman mengalun dari bibir Taehyung saat matanya membaca sederet demi sederet kalimat yang tertulis di sebuah kertas lusuh bekas diremas.

"Memang isinya apa hyung?"

Jungkook yang kebetulan berada disana pun penasaran. Ia berdiri di belakang Taehyung dan mengintip membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Sepertinya ini potongan puisi atau lirik lagu" ucap Taehyung setelah selesai membacanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku menggaji kalian untuk bekerja, bukan untuk mengobrol"

Seokjin muncul diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada.

"Kembalikan kertas itu ditempatnya semula dan kerjakan hukuman yang kuberi pada kalian. Kalian harusnya bersyukur aku tak memotong gaji kalian selama ini. Kenapa tingkah kalian berdua semakin kurang ajar? Apa kalian bosan bekerja di tempat ini? Kalian bisa resign jika kalian ma--"

"Tidak hyung. Bukan begitu" sahut Jungkook. "Ini semua gara-gara Tae hyung. Dia mengajakku pergi kencan sepulang kuliah dan membuatku bangun kesiangan beberapa hari terakhir karena tidur terlalu larut. Dia menjadi aneh sekali beberapa hari ini hyung. Marahi dia saja, jangan aku"

"Yak! Kim Taehyung! Dimana otakmu? Jungkook baru saja jadi mahasiswa dan harus terbiasa dengan kelas malam yang ia ambil. Tapi kau malah mengajaknya kencan setelah ia pulang kuli--apa? Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

Jimin tertawa di belakang Seokjin. "Makanya hyung, kau jangan terlalu dendam dengan mantan pacarmu yang brengsek itu juga lubang yang ia hasilkan pada penghasilan cafe ini dan laporannya. Oh... Laki-laki bernama Namjoon itu juga"

Seokjin tersenyum kecut. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada si brengsek itu. Dan Namjoon... Jangan mulai menggosip Park Jimin" dengus Seokjin sebelum perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tae, kau ini lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook. Seharusnya kau mengajarkan hal-hal baik padanya, jangan malah menjerumuskannya. Dia sudah lelah bekerja dari pagi hingga sore lalu dilanjutkan dengan kuliah sampai malam, mengerjakan tugas sebelum akhirnya mendapat waktu tidur. Pacar macam apa kau ini?" omel Seokjin tanpa jeda.

Taehyung menunduk, walau senyum jahil terukir di wajah tampannya. "Ne eomma, aku merasa bersa--"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" potong Seokjin.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran bengal khasnya.

Baiklah, Seokjin akui jika selama ini ia bertindak seperti ibu pengganti bagi ketiga laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda darinya ini. Tapi ia sungguh tidak suka dipanggil 'eomma'. Terkesan seperti diremehkan.

"Ehem!"

Keempat pasang mata itu menoleh.

"Namjoon?"

Mata Seokjin melebar selama beberapa saat sebelum dahinya mengerut bingung. Ia menghampiri Namjoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu cafe yang menampilkan tulisan 'closed'. Membuka pintu itu lalu menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu cafemu sudah tutup. Tapi bolehkah aku berada disini dan menikmati secangkir americano? Aku benar-benar butuh"

Seokjin hendak melayangkan protes, namun laki-laki dihadapannya kembali berucap.

"Lagipula ada sesuatu yang tak sengaja kutinggalkan disini--em... Bukan... Sebenarnya tadi kupikir aku tak memerlukannya. Tapi mungkin kau dan rekan kerjamu sudah membersihkannya. Apakah sampah-sampah hari ini sudah dibuang? Kalau belum, ijinkan aku membongkarnya. Aku janji akan membereskannya kembali nanti"

Seokjin menghela napas. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dicari oleh Namjoon.

"Masuklah. Aku menyimpannya" ucap Seokjin singkat sebelum menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam cafenya yang sudah kembali rapi dan bersih.

.

.

Di ruangan cafe yang temaram itu hanya ada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah pamit pergi satu jam yang lalu karena mereka memiliki janji temu dengan teman-teman mereka. Mereka memang memiliki jadwal main bersama teman-teman mereka setiap malam minggu.

"Apa tak masalah jika hanya menghidupkan lampu-lampu ini saja? Kau yakin? Aku bisa menghidupkan lampu-lampu lainnya jika kau mau"

Ini adalah penawaran Seokjin yang kesekian kalinya. Namun respon Namjoon tetap sama. Namjoon hanya akan menggeleng dengan fokus yang tidak lepas dari buku agenda dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau menyalakan semua lampunya nanti pelanggan-pelangganmu akan mengira kau membuka cafemu sampai malam hari. Aku tak ingin semakin merepotkanmu" ucap Namjoon sebelum belah bibir itu kembali terkatup rapat.

Seokjin akui ia cukup bosan. Ingin membuka pembicaraan, tapi ia takut membuat konsentrasi Namjoon pecah. Ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan laki-laki itu hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya yang bau keringat. Tidak sopan menurutnya jika meninggalkan seorang tamu walau hanya sebentar.

"Kau bosan ya?"

Seokjin yang tengah melamun terperanjat kaget.

"Apa?"

Namjoon menutup buku agendanya sambil menghela napas sebelum menatap Seokjin dan mengulas senyum tipis padanya. "Aku juga bosan. Berkali-kali membacanya tapi aku tak bisa memilih kata-kata yang bagus. Haah..." desahnya lelah.

Seokjin membalas senyum Namjoon sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buku agenda Namjoon dan membaca isinya.

Jangan heran dengan reaksi Namjoon yang membiarkan saja buku pribadinya dibaca Seokjin. Ia sudah merasa dekat dengan Seokjin, jadi ia membiarkan privasinya diganggu sedikit. Tak masalah baginya karena ia percaya dengan Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau curhat tentang kopi? Apa karena kau suka kemari akhir-akhir ini?"

Namjoon terkekeh sebelum meneguk americano-nya. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini pelanggan lamamu yang sudah lama tidak kemari dan baru rutin kemari lagi beberapa hari ini. Kau tidak peka ya?"

Seokjin menutup buku agenda Namjoon dan merengut kesal. "Kupikir kau hanya asal bicara saja dengan kata 'cafemu' yang beberapa kali terselip dalam kalimat yang kau ucapkan padaku"

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menggendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau selalu memesan americano?"

Namjoon memaku kedua sikunya di atas meja, lalu menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya. "Seperti yang tertulis disana" Namjoon kembali mengulas senyum. "Kalau kau membaca dan memahaminya dengan baik kau pasti mengerti"

Seokjin mendengus sebal. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu komposer terkenal dan baru kali ini juga aku merasa begitu diremehkan. Heol! Aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu kenapa kau memilih kopi jenis itu dan bukan memilih jenis kopi yang lain"

Namjoon tertawa. "Tidak ada alasan yang lain" sahutnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Aku juga penasaran. Kau punya cafe yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis minuman kopi, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu meminum kopi jenis apapun"

Kini giliran Seokjin yang tertawa. "Sejujurnya aku kurang suka kopi karena rasanya yang pahit dan... Yah... Meskipun ada yang memiliki rasa lembut dan manis tapi entah kenapa aku juga tidak suka" Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku lebih suka minum jus dan favoritku adalah ice cream" Seokjin mengulas cengirannya yang dibalas anggukan maklum oleh Namjoon.

"Oh iya, kalau kau memulai dengan satu jenis kopi untuk verse pertamanya, kenapa tidak sekalian membahasakan semuanya dengan kopi? Kurasa lirik lagumu akan terdengar menarik" saran Seokjin.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Ide yang bagus!" Namjoon mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya pada Seokjin. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti judulnya nanti. Terima kasih sarannya"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, kalau kau butuh partner yang bisa kau mintai saran tentang jenis-jenis kopi, aku punya teman yang sangat menggilai kopi. Namanya Min Yoongi"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku mengenalnya"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu komposer bernama Agust D? Agust D adalah Min Yoongi"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari peluncuran album boygroup yang lagu-lagunya ditangani oleh Namjoon, dan Seokjin mendapat undangannya. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik, Seokjin dengan senang hati datang memenuhi undangan Namjoon.

Bukan hanya Seokjin sebenarnya. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun diundang. Tapi mereka memenuhi undangan orang yang berbeda. Min Yoongi alias Agust D--pacar Jimin, dialah yang mengundang ketiga orang itu. Mengundang Seokjin juga sebenarnya. Tapi Seokjin yang terlanjur kesal tidak merespon permintaan Yoongi kala itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun secara tak langsung memenuhi permintaan Yoongi juga. Karena ternyata Yoongi juga memiliki peran yang sama besarnya dengan Namjoon dalam memproduksi album tersebut.

Bodoh...

Sekali lagi Seokjin merasa seperti yang terbodoh dari kumpulan yang terbodoh.

"Hei.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

Seokjin mendongak. Ia mendapati Namjoon berdiri dihadapannya dengan setelan hitam yang membalut tubuh gagahnya. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Namjoon yang biasa ia temui juga terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Ti-tidak... Aku hanya merasa kesal saja dengan Yoongi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika komposer Agust D adalah dirinya. Kenapa dia sok misterius begitu? Tingkahnya selama ini bahkan seperti pengangguran. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu selama ini punya teman terkenal. Aku merasa begitu dibohongi olehnya--Ani! Mereka bertiga juga sama saja. Mereka tahu tapi tak ada satupun yang memberitahuku. Bahkan proyek album ini juga... Ugh..."

Namjoon terkekeh. Ia mengelus kepala Seokjin untuk menenangkan laki-laki itu dan entah kenapa Seokjin hanya membiarkan saja padahal ini kali pertama ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain yang bukan kakaknya, sahabatnya ataupun kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita bicara diluar. Suasana disini mulai tak terkendali" ajak Namjoon saat pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara yang terdengar semakin gaduh dari menit-menit sebelumnya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membimbing langkahnya menuju tempat yang diinginkan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di halaman belakang gedung tempat peluncuran album. Halaman yang begitu asri namun sunyi karena semua orang terfokus pada kegiatan yang terselenggara di dalam gedung.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu memproduksi lagu-lagu itu" ucap Seokjin sesaat setelah mereka duduk di bangku yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin dan tersenyum. "Tidak selesai jika tidak mendapat saran darimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarkan semua lagu-lagunya?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Karya kalian luar biasa! Aku suka semua lagunya. Paldogangsan yang paling unik. Ah! Attack on Bangtan juga menarik ..."

Namjoon tersenyum mendengarkan seluruh celotehan Seokjin tentang lagu-lagu yang ia garap bersama timnya. Ia suka dengan setiap komentar Seokjin. Apalagi laki-laki itu tidak akan segan memberinya kritik dan masukan.

"... dan lagu Coffee selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Kau dan americano yang sudah menjadi candumu. Hah~ Bagaimana bisa kau menikmati minuman pahit begitu? Bagian mananya yang terasa enak?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Ya... Memang... Tapi aku sudah memiliki candu yang lain sekarang, yang rasanya jauh lebih nikmat dari americano yang pahit itu"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa rasanya manis?"

Namjoon berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa rasanya manis. Mungkin jauh lebih manis dari ice cream yang menjadi favoritmu. Entahlah... Aku belum pernah mencobanya"

Seokjin mengerutkan kening. "Kalau belum dicoba kenapa kau bilang sudah menjadi candumu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah tertarik dengannya sejak awal aku melihatnya. Emm... Bukan awal sekali... Tapi awal yang baru"

Seokjin semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu" ucapnya polos, yang membuat Namjoon tertawa. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Mungkin rasanya tak semanis penampilan luarnya"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa mencobanya kalau aku belum mendapat ijin darimu"

Wajah Seokjin semakin mengeruh. "Bicaramu jadi semakin aneh. Demi Tuhan Namjoon... Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan"

Namjoon kembali terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengutarakan isi pikiranku saja. Memangnya salah?"

Seokjin merengut. "Tidak salah... Tapi otakmu yang salah. Kenapa mau mencobanya saja kau harus mendapat ijin dariku? Kau bisa mencobanya kapan saja tanpa ijin dariku. Setuju atau tidak itu bukan urusanku. Seperti americano yang kau sukai tapi tidak kusukai"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku jika setelah ini kau tidak akan menjauhiku apapun alasannya. Kau mengerti?"

Jujur, Seokjin semakin bingung. Namun ia mengangguk, mengiyakan saja apa yang Namjoon pinta darinya.

Namjoon tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah hati di pangkuan Seokjin.

"I-ini ap--"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu meluncur sepenuhnya dari bibir Seokjin, bibir penuh itu telah terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut, kenyal dan hangat.

Mata Seokjin melebar saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

Namjoon mengusap bibir Seokjin dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kalau kau bingung dengan semua ini, hadiah yang kuberikan padamu akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Namjoon mengukir senyum dimplenya yang menawan sebelum mengusak lembut surai Seokjin.

"Aku ada meeting dengan tim dan bosku. Aku sudah menghubungi Yoongi tadi agar mengajakmu pulang bersama karena aku tahu kau kemari naik taksi. Sampai jumpa besok di cafemu" ucap Namjoon sebelum beranjak melangkah menjauhi Seokjin.

Seokjin diam terpaku. Ia masih dalam mode shock yang membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"Y-yang tadi itu... apa?"

Seokjin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sebelum tersentak kaget saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kotak yang ditinggalkan Namjoon untuknya tadi akibat pergerakan kecilnya. Ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut dan mengerut bingung saat mendapati sebuah CD yang sampulnya terbalik. Entah sengaja memang diletakkan seperti itu atau Namjoon yang ceroboh meletakkannya.

Seokjin kemudian mengambil CD itu dan membaca sampulnya

 ** _Boy in Luv_**

Seokjin tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Namjoonie"

.

.


	5. Ch 4 : Drug

- **D** rug-

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terduduk lesu dipojok ruang latihan. Tshirt putihnya nyaris basah total oleh keringatnya yang entah kenapa hari ini keluar lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Dua AC yang disetel dengan suhu terendah pun tak membantu sama sekali. Ia diam. Mengatur sejenak napasnya yang sedikit tersengal sambil memperhatikan anggota lainnya di sudut ruangan yang lain.

Jungkook dan Taehyung terlihat serius memperhatikan layar ponsel yang entah milik Jungkook atau milik Taehyung yang kini ada dalam genggaman Taehyung. Hoseok sedang berdiskusi dengan koreografer mereka. Namjoon tadi pamit ke toilet sesaat setelah koreografer mengijinkan mereka beristirahat. Dan Seokjin yang duduk berseberangan dengan Jimin tampak membolak balik satu bendel kertas HVS yang Jimin perkirakan kumpulan partitur lagu.

Yoongi?

Jimin mendesah lelah saat otaknya mengingat kakaknya yang satu itu.

Ya. Yoongi tak disini. Dia tidak ikut berlatih menari bersama teman-temannya. Pria yang terkenal cuek itu sedang sibuk di studio pribadinya. Menggarap lagu tentu saja. Tapi tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun Yoongi pernah bilang dia tidak bisa menari, tapi sesungguhnya kemampuan menari kakaknya itu cukup baik menurut Jimin. Yoongi cukup cepat menghapal koreografi dan bisa menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan Namjoon atau Seokjin yang membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk kedua hal tersebut.

"Jiminie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya sesaat sebelum mendongak. Ia mendapati Seokjin berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung"

Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya. Tidak ingin membuat kakak tertuanya itu menghabiskan tenaga lebih untuk mengkhawatirkannya karena gurat lelah itu terlihat begitu kentara di wajah rupawan sang kakak.

"Tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak kunjung merespon"

Mata Jimin sedikit membulat. Terkejut. Namun ia mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula dengan segera.

"Mungkin aku tidak mendengarmu" Jimin kembali tersenyum. "Eh? Sudah boleh pulang ya?"

Jimin mendapati hanya ia, Seokjin dan Namjoon saja yang masih berada di ruangan itu. Yang lainnya entah sudah kemana.

"Iya. Ayo kita pulang"

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Jimin berdiri, dan uluran tangan itu disambut begitu saja oleh Jimin. Karena demi Tuhan... Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Ayo!" ajak Namjoon yang baru saja menggendong ranselnya pada Jimin dan Seokjin, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

Pagi ini tak lebih baik dari kemarin. Tubuh Jimin masih pegal. Lebih pegal dari yang kemarin malah. Pikirannya juga kusut entah kenapa. Membuat moodnya juga turun karena keadaannya yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Jim! Ayo keluar!"

Pintu kamar Jimin yang tak terkunci dibuka begitu saja oleh satu-satunya anggota yang seumuran dengannya. Jangan lupakan cengiran khas yang rasanya selalu melekat di wajah tampan itu. Taehyung.

"Keluar kemana? Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana"

Jimin menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas bibir. Menyisakan hidung, mata, dahi dan rambutnya saja untuk bisa dilihat Taehyung.

"Jadwal latihan kita masih nanti siang. Ada baiknya kalau kita memanfaatkan waktu luang yang ada untuk melepas penat. Ayo! Mungkin sekedar jalan-jalan sambil menikmati satu scoop ice cream akan menyenangkan"

Taehyung hendak meraih selimut Jimin, namun tangan itu kalah cepat dengan tangan Jimin yang terulur untuk menahannya.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Kalau begitu aku akan--"

"Tidak Tae, aku baik-baik saja" Jimin mengulas senyum. "Pergilah bersama Jungkook, Hoseok hyung atau siapa saja. Aku hanya sedang ingin menikmati kasurku lebih lama"

Taehyung masih berdiri disana. Dahinya mengerut. "Kau yakin?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Sudah sana! Nanti waktu luang berhargamu cepat habis" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Aku mau tidur lagi"

Taehyung menggeleng maklum. "Dasar!" gumamnya. "Kau ini seperti Yoongi hyung saja" gurau Taehyung sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Jimin mengernyit

"Yoongi hyung ya..."

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat menguap lebar. Matanya yang sipit bertambah sipit. Ia merasa sedikit kesal, namun ekspresi di wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan apapun. Datar seperti biasa.

"Yoongi"

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya berjalan dari ambang pintu menuju ke arahnya dengan dua buah cup yang Yoongi yakini berisi cairan kesukaannya. Kopi.

"Sejin hyung?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya. Heran. "Ada apa?"

Sejin menyerahkan salah satu cup pada Yoongi yang Yoongi terima dengan senang hati.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Tidak latihan?"

Yoongi menatap manajernya itu sebelum melirik layar komputer di belakangnya.

"Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai hyung. Tanggung" sahutnya.

Sejin menggeleng maklum. "Ya sudah. Kau bisa datang ke ruang latihan setelah pekerjaanmu selesai. Mereka akan latihan jam dua belas tepat" Sejin melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Minimal sampai jam lima"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Ya. Minimal. Karena ia tahu seberapa gila usaha teman-temannya. Latihan lima jam saja mana cukup. Mereka bisa berlatih hingga tengah malam.

"Kau belum pernah ikut latihan sama sekali. Aku khawatir kau akan tertinggal jauh" Sejin menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Karena ini koreografi baru"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku tahu hyung" Yoongi menyeruput sedikit kopinya. "Aku memang berencana akan ikut latihan hari ini setelah lagu ini selesai. Hanya tinggal menghaluskan saja dan menambah beberapa efek suara. Setelah itu selesai" Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding yang ada di belakang Sejin. "Mungkin aku akan datang latihan sekitar jam dua. Atau bisa lebih cepat dari itu"

Sejin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di ruang latihan nanti. Aku juga akan datang untuk mengawasi kalian. Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu karena latihan akan menguras banyak tenagamu nanti"

Yoongi mengangguk dan kembali mengulas senyum tipisnya. "Terima kasih hyung" ucap Yoongi sambil mengangkat cup kopinya.

Sejin membalas senyum Yoongi. "Tak masalah"

Dan tubuh tinggi itupun menghilang dari balik pintu studio. Menyisakan Yoongi yang kembali menikmati waktunya seorang diri.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis saat ia memasuki ruang latihan. Ia melihat teman-temannya bergerak mengikuti gerakan koreografer yang memimpin di deret terdepan. Mereka semua tampak bersemangat dan berkeringat. Namun sesaat kemudian kening Yoongi mengernyit. Ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Satu, dua, tiga... Hanya ada enam orang disana, termasuk koreografer mereka.

"Yoongi, kau sudah datang?"

Itu suara Seokjin. Laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Yoongi itu menghampirinya dengan senyum hangat. Senyum yang semua anggota sukai.

Yoongi mengerjap. Ia bahkan tak sadar teman-temannya sudah selesai berlatih.

"Ya hyung. Baru saja. Emm..." Mata Yoongi mengedar ke seluruh ruangan begitu ia selesai menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Ah... Aku mengerti" Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi dua kali. "Jimin katanya akan datang menyusul. Tapi ini sudah hampir dua jam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang anak itu lakukan"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Apa dia tadi pamit pergi keluar asrama?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Terakhir kulihat dia di kamarnya"

Seokjin menjeda ucapannya sebentar. Menarik Yoongi agar ikut duduk bersila bersamanya karena kaki Seokjin sedikit pegal akibat latihan.

"Kau tahu? Sarapan tadi Jimin makan sedikit sekali. Susunya juga tidak dihabiskan. Katanya dia masih kenyang karena malamnya dia makan banyak. Lalu Taehyung mengajaknya keluar, tapi katanya dia tidak mau karena masih ingin tidur. Tapi Taehyung bilang dia tidak sakit"

Seokjin menghela napas sejenak.

"Entahlah... Aku bingung dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin banyak melamun. Tapi kalau kutanya dia selalu menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah mengandalkan Taehyung untuk mengorek informasi dari Jimin. Tapi sepertinya sama saja" Seokjin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bersalah. "Aku minta maaf"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas. Ia kemudian menatap Seokjin dengan kepala menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa hyung, bukan salahmu"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sebelum suara Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kapan kalian akan memulai latihannya lagi?"

Seokjin melirik jam yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Kita diberi waktu istirahat satu jam. Jam tiga sudah mulai latihan lagi. Tapi sepertinya akan berakhir sampai malam, tidak jadi sampai jam lima karena gerakannya susah sekali... menurutku" Seokjin menggaruk pelipisnya, yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Berjuanglah hyung! Kau pasti bisa" Yoongi menepuk pundak Seokjin tiga kali. "Kalau begitu aku ijin latihan lagi hari ini"

Seokjin mengernyit bingung. "Kau mau kemana? Kau bahkan belum pernah berlatih satu kalipun. Kalau kau tertinggal banyak bagaimana?"

Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar. "Aku punya guru tari yang lebih hebat dari Hoshiki. Apa kau lupa hyung?"

Seokjin kembali mengernyit bingung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum masam.

"Ah... Kau ini..." Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kau bolos latihan lagi karenanya?"

Yoongi balas tersenyum. "Dia membutuhkan obatnya hyung... Segera.."

"Baiklah" Seokjin mengangguk. "Pergilah... Aku mengandalkanmu"

Yoongi mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari sana.

.

.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah begitu ia sampai di asramanya yang sepi. Tas ransel hitam yang selalu setia menemani kemanapun ia pergi dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki sofa.

Demi Tuhan, ia merasa lelah sekali sebenarnya. Beberapa hari ini ia menginap di studio pribadinya dan kurang tidur karena mengejar deadline comeback groupnya. Lagu-lagu yang ia produksi harus selesai secepatnya. Dan ia terpaksa memforsir tubuhnya yang untungnya lumayan kuat untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

"Hyung..."

Mata itu hampir terpejam sebelum pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu.

Suara yang terdengar begitu pelan dan lirih. Hampir tak terdengar jika saja suasana asrama tak sehening ini.

Mata Yoongi sedikit membulat saat ia mengingat tujuannya. Hal yang membuatnya harus bolos latihan lagi hari ini.

Dengan langkah pelan ia menuju ke sebuah pintu yang bukan kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak mengusik makhluk yang mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Matanya tak lepas dari sesosok manusia berpipi sedikit gembil yang tertidur dengan wajah damai bak malaikat suci tanpa dosa. Park Jimin.

"Manisnya..." gumam Yoongi pelan.

Ia melangkah mendekat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir saat ia menyadari jika wajah laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu memerah dengan ujung hidung yang berwarna sangat kontras dengan kulit lain disekitarnya dan bibir merahnya yang bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Tanpa peduli dengan keributan langkah kakinya yang berderap cepat, Yoongi segera menghampiri Jimin. Ia memeriksa kening dan leher Jimin dan mengusap keringat dingin yang membanjiri kening dan pelipis Jimin.

"H-hyung..." gumam Jimin lirih.

Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin sambil mengelus lembut pipi kanan Jimin. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu" ucapnya sebelum beranjak menuju lemari Jimin dan mengambil apapun yang ia perlukan.

.

.

Jimin menelan bubur di mulutnya dengan ekspresi tak suka. Namun ia bertekad untuk melakukannya hingga mangkuknya kosong karena Yoongi sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah.

"Setelah itu habiskan airnya dan minum obatmu. Aku akan segera kembali setelah mengganti sprei dan selimutmu yang basah" ucap Yoongi sebelum ia berlalu dari kamarnya.

Kamarnya?

Ya. Ini kamar Yoongi. Yoongi memindahkan Jimin ke kamarnya saat menyadari kain sprei di kasur Jimin hampir basah sepenuhnya oleh keringat dingin yang merembas keluar dari tubuh Jimin yang menggigil. Begitupun dengan selimutnya yang basah sebagian.

Dan kini keadaan Jimin sudah lebih baik. Yoongi sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih bersih dan kering setelah sebelumnya menyeka tubuh itu dengan air hangat yang dicampur dengan sabun beraroma terapi.

"Ugh..."

Jimin menggerung pelan dengan kening mengerut saat merasakan sentakan kecil di perutnya. Membuat Yoongi yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Jimin ikut mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi setelah pria itu berada di sisi Jimin.

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa hyung"

Jimin mengulas senyum yang begitu dihapal Yoongi. Senyum palsu. Ditambah dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi perut. Yoongi paham.

"Kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya"

Yoongi tanpa basa basi mengambil alih mangkuk di tangan Jimin. Membuat Jimin tersentak kaget.

"Ta-tapi hyung, aku baru menghabiskannya setengah... Hyung!"

Yoongi tak menyahut dan melesat pergi begitu saja. Namun tak lama kemudian pria berkulit putih pucat itu kembali dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Minumlah" Yoongi menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Jimin, yang diterima Jimin dengan raut tak mengerti. "Lemon tea hangat itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit di perutmu" lanjut Yoongi yang dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Jimin.

"Hyung... Bagaimana kau--"

"Kenapa kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri?"

Jimin diam. Demam yang melandanya membuat kerja otaknya sedikit melambat.

"Aku tahu kau tak makan banyak kemarin malam. Kau memberikan tiga per empat jatah makanmu pada Jungkook 'kan? Lalu kenapa tadi saat sarapan kau hanya makan sedikit? Kau juga melewatkan makan siangmu. Kenapa?"

Suara Yoongi yang berat dan dalam membuat Jimin membisu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk. Tak ingin balas menatap Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan begitu dingin.

"Tidak... Kemarin malam aku makan banyak. Aku--"

"Jangan berbohong" bantah Yoongi. "Aku melihatnya sendiri kalau kau mau tahu"

Jimin melirik Yoongi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun 5 detik kemudian Jimin kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"M-maaf hyung... Aku tidak bermaksud--"

"Sudahlah"

Yoongi mengambil kembali cangkir teh ditangan Jimin yang belum sempat diminum sedikitpun oleh Jimin. Ia meletakkannya berdampingan dengan gelas berisi air yang isinya tinggal setengah dan wadah kecil berisi dua butir obat.

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan raut tak mengerti. Namun dari matanya Yoongi bisa melihat ada gurat ketakutan dan penyesalan disana.

"Maafkan aku..."

Jimin terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam dekapan Yoongi. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memeluknya sambil mengusap sayang kepala Jimin.

"Hyung..." panggil Jimin pelan.

"Aku tahu kau begini karena apa. Aku minta maaf karena aku begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan tidak bisa berada disekitarmu seperti biasa" Yoongi mengecup puncak kepala Jimin beberapa kali sebelum menjatuhkan dagunya di atas surai lembut itu. "Cepatlah sembuh dan tersenyumlah seperti biasa. Aku tidak suka kau yang begini"

Jimin tersenyum sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Yoongi dan balas mendekap tubuh itu dengan lebih erat.

"Hyung... Kau tahu? Aku begitu merin--"

"Aku tahu, sayang. Akupun merindukanmu" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah... Aku tahu kau sangat lelah" Yoongi kembali mendaratkan ciumannya di puncak kepala Jimin. "Kau berlatih begitu keras kemarin 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang terpejam. Menikmati usapan lembut Yoongi di punggungnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Jimin mendongak. Mendapat tatapan heran dari yang lebih tua.

"Hyung... Tehnya... Airnya... Obat... Uh..."

Yoongi tersenyum melihat ekspresi kikuk di wajah Jimin.

"Ini, minumlah" Yoongi menyodorkan kembali cangkir teh yang sempat ia letakkan di nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. "Ini baik untuk meredakan asam lambungmu"

Jimin mengangguk sebelum meneguk cairan kecokelatan itu hingga tandas.

"Airnya? Obatnya?" tanya Jimin saat Yoongi meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong itu ke tempatnya semula.

Yoongi kembali tersenyum. "Airnya biarkan saja kalau kau tidak mau menghabiskannya. Obatnya... Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan obatnya?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya, membuat kening Jimin mengerut. Bingung.

"Obat apa? Obat yang hyung berikan masih utuh 'kan?"

Yoongi terkekeh sambil mengusap pipi Jimin yang masih merah karena efek demamnya.

"Pelukanku, ciumanku, apa masih kurang?"

Pipi Jimin semakin merona mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kuberikan bonus untukmu"

Cup!

Kali ini wajah Jimin benar-benar memerah bahkan hingga ke telinganya. Bukan karena demamnya saja, tetapi juga karena malu.

"H-hyung... Jangan mencium bibirku. Nanti kau tertular" Jimin memukul pelan dada Yoongi yang membuat pria itu tertawa. "Aku tidak mau Jin hyung bertambah repot jika kita berdua terkapar. Apalagi kau belum pernah berlatih koreografi yang baru. Rencana comeback kita bisa gagal hyung"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan sebelum merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin dan menaikkan selimutnya yang merosot.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya kita bisa tidur sambil berpelukan seperti ini sepanjang hari tanpa gangguan siapapun" goda Yoongi.

"Hyung~" rengek Jimin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku berhenti" ucap Yoongi disela kekehannya. "Tidurlah... Nanti kubangunkan saat makan malam"

Jimin mengangguk patuh.

"Hyung juga harus tidur. Aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu jika menginap di studio pribadimu hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum. Tangannya kembali mengusap sayang punggung Jimin. Membantu pria yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk bisa segera terlelap.

"Ya... Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur" sahutnya kemudian.

Jimin tersenyum.

"Hyung..."

"Hm..."

"Kau hangat"

Yoongi kembali tersenyum.

"Tidur sayang... Jangan bicara lagi kalau kau tidak mau terserang demam seharian"

Jimin mengangguk untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi dengan wajah damai yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Ya. Beginilah Park Jimin jika terlalu merindukan hyung kesayangannya sekaligus kekasihnya, Min Yoongi. Moodnya akan naik turun dan napsu makannya akan menurun drastis. Ia juga menjadi uring-uringan dan sering berakhir dengan terkapar tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur seperti sekarang. Dan Yoongi selalu tahu obat terampuh untuk menyembuhkannya.

Tak perlu dokter atau obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan Jimin. Cukup dengan mencium, mengelus dan memeluknya seperti ini hingga Jimin terbangun nanti, maka segala kesakitan Jimin akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya terlalu membutuhkan Yoongi.

Karena itu anggota lain selalu menjadi orang-orang yang bisa Yoongi andalkan jika ia sedang sibuk seperti beberapa hari ini. Ia meminta teman-temannya yang selalu berada disekitar Jimin untuk mengabari keadaan Jimin dan segala kegiatan yang kekasihnya itu lakukan. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jika ada sesuatu diantara Jimin atau Yoongi, teman-teman mereka pasti akan mengandalkan salah satu dari mereka.

"Haah... Terkadang aku bingung dengan hubungan ini" Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Jimin didadanya. "Orang bilang aku terlalu dingin dan kau terlalu berisik walau tak seberisik Hoseok atau Taehyung. Tap... Kenapa kita bisa?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pelipis Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu... Cepatlah sembuh... Aku merindukanmu yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah hiperaktif bersama Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook" ucap Yoongi sebelum menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi.

.

.


End file.
